Ultraman Geed
Ultraman Geed (ウルトラマンジード Urutoraman Jīdo), also known as Riku Asakura (朝倉リク Asakura Riku), is the main protagonist and hero of of Ultraman Geed. He is the synthetic son of the infamous Reionic Ultra, Ultraman Belial, created by Kei Fukuide out of the former's genetic sample as the pawn of their plan in recovering enough Little Stars which then stored within Ultra Capsules, an endeavor which can only be done by an Ultra Warrior. However, thanks to his positive upbringing as a human and Zero's guidance, Riku turned against his creators and prove himself to be his own person despite his dark origins. Etymology Riku came up with the name himself, and is derived from his motto "Sittin'g' around do'''ing nothing will get us nowhere! (ジーッ'としててもド''ーにもならねえ！ Jī'ttoshite temo '''dō'nimo naranē!)", though it is later confirmed later in the series that his name comes from the words "'Ge'ne" and "'De'stiny", with the D and E in "Destiny" swapping places. Ultra His name could also be derived from the words "'Ge'ne" (ジ'ーン '''Jī'n) and "Se'ed'" (シー'ド' Shī'do'). The word "Gene" refers to the DNA of each Ultras respectively, contained within the Ultra Capsules. Alternatively, as the cloned son of Belial, he bears nearly identical genes to his father. For 'seed', this may refer to how Geed was grown from Belial's genetic material. In addition to this, Geed as Riku spent many years not knowing of his past, until RE.M. 'germinated' his knowledge of his true self. Human * Asakura (朝暗): Is a proper noun with no meaning, however it can be broken down. ** Asa (朝): Is Kanji for epoch/dynasty ** Kura (暗): Is Kanji for dark/sorrowful/bitter. * Riku (陸): Is Kanji for Land. Overall, his first name might reference to the fact that he is raised on Earth despite not being a human. His last name might reference to the fact that his father caused dark times in the Land of Light by invading it. It is also known that his name is a reference to the late science fiction writer Arthur C. Clarke. History Discovering His Identity During the past, Geed was created by Ultraman Belial and Kei Fukuide, essentially creating an artificial Ultra by growing Riku Asakura from Belial's genetic material. In the form of a baby, he was left at an observatory above their base of operations. After being discovered by the observatory crew, he was named by local administrator Sui Asakura before handing him to the Aizaki family after his wife died, seeing that he alone cannot raise the boy. Riku would subsequently be taken to be cared by the Aizaki family's daughter, Moa as they bonded together towards their liking for Don Shine and growing inspiration to become a hero. As time passes, he eventually moves on to an apartment above his workplace, Galaxy Market and named it as Nebula House (星雲荘 Seiun Sōu). Apart from that, he also sheltered Pega, a homeless Alien Pegassa. 19 years later, after a series of events that led to the young boy's adoption of his mantle as an Ultraman (to which he christens as "Ultraman Geed"), Belial and Kei put their long term plan into motion by having him fighting against monster attacks while harvesting the Ultra Capsules from Little Star hosts. Of course, Riku as well immediately learned of his true heritage as Belial's son from the Nebula House operator, RE.M.. Regardless of the public opinion regarding Geed (either his similarity to Belial or the fact that his allegiance is still ambiguous), Riku decided to use his newfound power to protect humanity. Over time Riku gained, new forms from the Capsules he obtained and was joined by his father's nemesis - Ultraman Zero. On one normal day, Riku, Pega and Haruo survived the attack made by Skull Gomora but left homeless after that. With neither of his friends offered shelter to him, he decided to rest at the local observatory until he was sent down to the underground base by RE.M. and presenting him a set of Riser and Capsules. Knowing of his true nature, Riku took this opportunity to transform into Ultraman Geed for the first time and made his first kill on the same monster that attacked his previous home. His joy however short-lived when discovering his true nature as the son of Crisis Impact's instigator Ultraman Belial. This shaken his will until Eri's possession of Little Star caused her to be targeted by Dada and Skull Gomora again relinquished his will to fight. His encounter with a mysterious girl Laiha Toba, giving her refuge in his new home in exchange for info. Ever since that day, the two cooperated to save nearby Little Star hosts and fighting against monster attacks while at the same time harvesting Ultra Capsules. Riku would also meet Leito Igaguri, the host of Ultraman Zero who also forms a bond against monster threats. After learning the true nature of Kei Fukuide as Belial's cohort, Riku's curiosity lead him to discover that his purpose of birth: to collect Ultra Capsules for his father. His defeat by Kei and the theft of all but one Capsules left him helpless until he met Sui Asakura, the man who named and looked after him with his Little Star. Not content on leaving Sui (even if he is diagnosed with an incurable disease), the man who named him, Riku gained the Father of Ultra's Capsule and used it with Zero to access Ultraman Geed Magnificent, preparing a counterattack against Kei/Pedanium Zetton while making clear that he would follow his own path. During his first fight with Pedanium Zetton, Riku learned the true objective behind his birth and the theft of all but one capsule rendered him powerless until his encounter with Sui Asakura, the man who gave Riku his name. This led to the acquirement of Father of Ultra's Capsule, using it with Zero's Capsule to transform into Geed Magnificent and renews his spirit by fighting against the fate that was already imposed to him, before regaining his stolen Capsules from the defeated Kei while also getting assistance from Zero. After the battle, Riku regained his Ultra Capsules and regularly visiting Sui until he's cured. Facing His Fate In the middle of a fight against Godo Wynn, Riku as Geed finally comes face-to-face with his father Belial. Even with Zero's help, Geed's effort to retaliate becomes fruitless and was kidnapped by Chimeraberos as Belial attempted to absorb/corrupt his own son until Laiha Toba and Ultraman King's intervention foiled his plan. Inside Chimeraberos, Belial slowly corrupts Riku via psychological means until King and Laiha's intervention allows Riku to escape from Chimeraberos as Geed. Upon escape, Geed brought the whole conflict to Earth and used all of his available forms before seemingly defeating his father for good as Royal Mega-Master. Geed then faces his father in a heated battle using all his available forms while dragging the battle from Moon to Earth before destroying his father with his Royal End in his Royal Mega Master form after receiving King's capsules from Laiha. Despite defeating his father, Kei claimed to have inherited Belial's will, as a result, Geed would face monsters summoned from kei's Kaiju Capsules or even face Kei direcly after Kei transform into Belial Fusion Monsters. After defeating Kei as Thunder Killer and Zaigorg, Riku met the android body of REM after escaping the Nebula House as Kei had taken over it by force. Riku words allows the corrupted REM to regain control of herself and take back the Nebula House from Kei. Riku will later learn more about Kei's Strum organ and its properties. Profile Statistics * Height: 51 m * Weight: ** Primitive: 41,000 t ** Solid Burning: 45,000 t ** Acro Smasher: 35,000 t ** Magnificent and Fire Leader: 47,000 t ** Royal Mega-Master: 48,000 t ** Shining Mystic: 38,000 t ** Tri-Slugger: 52,000 t ** Mugen Crosser: 43,000 t ** Brave Challenger and Le-Over Fist: 50,000 t ** Mighty Trekker: 44,000 t * Age: 19 years old (both Ultra years and his human age) * Weakness: Geed's Color Timer is subjected to the three-minutes limit, but to make things worse, he cannot transform for a period of 20 hours should the time limit expire. * Flight speed: Mach 5.5 * Running speed: Mach 2 * Home planet: Earth Body Features All Forms * Eyes: Geed has light blue-colored eyes that are inherited from his father Belial's orange-colored eyes. Whenever he initiates a special ability, his eyes will brighten up. When he is corrupted by Belial, they become red. * Color Timer (カラータイマー Karā Taimā?): Geed has a capsule-shaped vertical Color Timer. * Protector (プロテクター Purotekutā?): Geed has 2 metallic pieces of smaller protectors on his chest. They are more developed in Solid Burning form and seem to cover his entire body in armor, especially on the chest and shoulders. ** Hand Cutters: As Geed Magnificent, the protectors sport small cutters that can be used for attacks. Fusion Rise * Armor: In his Solid Burning and Magnificent forms, Geed has additional armor on his chest, shoulders and hands. * Beam Lamp: In his Solid Burning form, Geed sports a green beam lamp like Seven's and Leo's. In his Royal-Mega Master form, Geed sports a beam lamp which is red in colour. * Geed Slugger (ジードスラッガー Jīdo Suraggā?): Geed has a crest weapon atop his head in Solid Burning form. It is based off and inherited from Ultraseven's Eye Slugger. * Ultra Horn (ウルトラホーン Urutora Hōn?): In his Magnificent form, Geed sports large horns. * Ultra Mantle (ウルトラマント Urutora Manto?): In his Royal Mega-Master form, Geed sports a gold (exterior) and red (interior) cape. * Forehead Cystal: In his Ultimate Final Form and some of his game exclusive fusion rise forms, Geed sports a diamond shaped cystal in his forehead. Transformation Riku first activates a pair of Ultra Capsules, causing apparitions of the Ultras to appear as he inserts them into the Loading Knuckle. After scanning both Capsules, Riku says his signature catchphrase depending on his Fusion Rise, while bringing his right arm out before swinging it counterclockwise until it points up. Then he raises the Riser before bringing it back down to his chest, and pressing the trigger of Riser, causing his body to transform into his Ultra form, soon being covered in light and the face of Ultraman Belial Early Style. He forgoes most of these when transforming into his Royal Mega-Master form. Gallery TBA Category:Ultraman Heroes Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Twin/Clone Category:Related to Villain Category:Male Category:Humanoid Category:Warriors Category:Fighter Category:The Messiah Category:Honorable Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Movie Heroes Category:Monster Slayers Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Teenagers Category:Berserkers Category:False Antagonist Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Aliens Category:Heroic Creation